Faraon III/Epilog
Epilog W miesiącu Mechir (listopad-grudzień) Pentuer przybył do świątyni za Memfisem, gdzie Menes prowadził wielkie prace nad niebiosami i ziemią. Stary, w myślach pogrążony mędrzec znowu nie poznał Pentuera. Opamiętawszy się jednak uściskał go i zapytał: - Cóż, znowu idziesz niepokoić chłopów dla wzmocnienia władzy faraona?... - Przyszedłem, by zostać z tobą i służyć ci - odpowiedział Pentuer. - Ho! Ho!... - zawołał Menes przypatrując mu się z uwagą. - Ho! Ho!... czy naprawdę masz już dosyć dworskiego życia i dostojeństw?... Błogosławiony to dzień!... Kiedy z wierzchołka mego pylonu zaczniesz oglądać świat, przekonasz się, jakie to małe i brzydkie. Ponieważ Pentuer nic nie odpowiedział, więc Menes udał się do swych zajęć. Wróciwszy zaś po kilku godzinach zastał ucznia siedzącego na tym samym miejscu, z okiem utkwionym w punkt, gdzie w oddali majaczył pałac faraonów. Menes dał mu jęczmienny placek, garnuszek mleka i zostawił go w spokoju. Trwało tak kilka dni. Pentuer jadał niewiele, mówił jeszcze mniej, niekiedy zrywał się w nocy, a dni przepędzał bez ruchu, patrząc nie wiadomo gdzie. Ten tryb życia nie podobał się Menesowi. Więc pewnego razu zająwszy na kamieniu miejsce obok Pentuera rzekł: - Czyś ty zupełnie oszalał, czy duchy ciemności tylko chwilowo opanowały twoje serce?... Pentuer zwrócił na niego zamglone oczy. - Spojrzyj no dokoła siebie - mówił starzec. - Wszakże to najmilsza pora roku. Noce długie i gwiaździste, .dni chłodne, ziemia okryta kwiatami i nową trawą. Woda jest przezroczystsza od kryształu, pustynia leży cicha, ale za to powietrze jest przepełnione śpiewem, piskiem, brzęczeniem... Jeżeli wiosna takie cudy wywołuje na martwej ziemi, jakże skamieniałą musi być dusza twoja, która nie odczuwa podobnych dziwów?... Mówię ci, ocknij się, bo wyglądasz jak trup w pośrodku żywej natury. Pod tym słońcem jesteś podobny do zeschłej kupy błota i prawie że cuchniesz między narcyzami i fiołkami. - Mam duszę chorą - odparł Pentuer. - Cóż ci jest? - Im dłużej rozmyślam, tym większą czuję pewność, że gdybym nie opuścił Ramzesa XIII, gdybym mu oddal moje usługi, żyłby dotychczas ten najszlachetniejszy z faraonów. Otaczały go setki zdrajców; ale ani jeden dobry człowiek nie wskazał mu środków ocalenia!... - I tobie naprawdę zdaje się, że mogłeś go uratować? - zapytał Menes. - O pycho niedouczonego mędrca!... Wszystkie rozumy nie ocaliłyby sokoła zaplątanego między wrony, a ty, niby jaki bożek, chciałeś odmienić los człowieka?... - Alboż Ramzes musiał zginąć?... - Z pewnością, że tak. Przede wszystkim był on faraonem wojennym, a dzisiejszy Egipt brzydzi się wojownikami. Woli złotą branzoletę aniżeli miecz, choćby stalowy; woli dobrego śpiewaka lub tanecznika aniżeli nieustraszonego żołnierza; woli zysk i mądrość niż wojnę. Gdyby w miesiącu Mechir dojrzała oliwka albo fiołek zakwitnął w miesiącu Tot, jedno i drugie musiałoby zginąć, jako płody spóźnione lub przedwczesne. Ty zaś chcesz, ażeby w epoce Amenhotepów i Herhorów utrzymał się faraon należący do epoki Hyksosów. Każda rzecz ma swój czas, w którym dojrzewa, i taki - w którym marnieje. Ramzes XIII zdarzył się w epoce niewłaściwej, więc musiał ustąpić. - I myślisz, że nic by go nie uratowało? - spytał Pentuer. - Nie widzę takiej potęgi. On nie tylko nie godził się ze swoją epoką i stanowiskiem, lecz jeszcze trafił na czas upadku państwa i był jak młody liść na próchniejącym drzewie. - Tak spokojnie mówisz o upadku państwa? - zdziwił się Pentuer. - Widzę go od kilkudziesięciu lat, a już widzieli go i moi poprzednicy w tej świątyni... Można się było przyzwyczaić! - Macie podwójny wzrok?... - Wcale nie - mówił Menes - ale mamy miarę. Z ruchów chorągiewki poznasz: jaki wiatr wieje, studnia nilowa mówi: czy rzeka wzbiera, czy opada... A nas od wieków o niemocy państwa uczy ten oto Sfinks... I wskazał ręką w kierunku piramid. - Nic nie wiem o tym... - szepnął Pentuer. - Czytaj stare kroniki naszej świątyni, a przekonasz się, że - ile razy Egipt kwitnął, jego sfinks był cały i wysoko wznosił się nad pustynię. Lecz gdy państwo chyliło się do upadku, sfinks pękał, kruszył się, a piaski sięgały mu do nóg. I dziś od paru wieków sfinks kruszy się. A im wyżej dokoła niego wznosi się piasek, im głębsze bruzdy ukazują się na jego ciele, tym państwo pochyla się bardziej... - I zginie?... - Bynajmniej - odparł Menes. - Jak po nocy następuje dzień, a po niskich wodach przybór Nilu, tak po okresach upadków przychodzą czasy rozkwitu życia. Odwieczna historia!... Z niektórych drzew opadają liście w miesiącu Mechir, lecz po to tylko, aby na nowo wyrosnąć w miesiącu Pachono... I zaprawdę Egipt jest tysiącletnim drzewem, a dynastie gałęźmi. W naszych oczach wyrasta dwudziesta pierwsza gałąź, więc z czego się tu smucić?... Z tego, że choć gałęzie upadają, sama roślina żyje?... Pentuer zamyślił się; ale jego oczy spoglądały przytomniej. Jeszcze po paru dniach rzekł Menes do Pentuera: - Ubywa nam żywności. Musimy pójść w stronę Nilu i zaopatrzyć się na jakiś czas. Wzięli obaj wielkie kosze na plecy i od wczesnego ranka zaczęli obchodzić wsie nadbrzeżne. Zwykle stawali pod chatami chłopów śpiewając nabożne pieśni, po czym Menes pukał do drzwi i mówił: - Litościwe dusze, prawowierni Egipcjanie, ofiarujcie jałmużnę sługom bogini Mądrości!... Dawano im (najczęściej baby) tu garstkę pszenicy, owdzie jęczmienia, tam placek albo suszoną rybkę. Niekiedy jednak wypadały na nich złe psy albo dzieci pogan obrzucały ich kamieniami i błotem. Szczególny był widok tych pokornych żebraków, z których jeden przez kilka lat wpływał na losy państwa, a drugi znajomością najgłębszych tajemnic natury zmienił bieg historii. W bogatszych wsiach przyjmowano ich lepiej, a w pewnym domu, gdzie odbywało się wesele, dano im jeść, napojono piwem i pozwolono przenocować między gospodarskimi budynkami. Ani ich ogolone twarze i głowy, ani wyleniała skóra pantercza nie imponowały mieszkańcom. Lud Dolnego Egiptu, pomieszany z różnowiercami, nie odznaczał się nabożeństwem, a już zgolą lekceważył kapłanów bogini Mądrości, o których nie dbało państwo. Leżąc w szopie na pękach świeżej trzciny Menes i Pentuer przysłuchiwali się weselnej muzyce, pijackim okrzykom, niekiedy kłótniom radujących się gości. - Okropna rzecz - odezwał się Pentuer. - Zaledwie kilka miesięcy upłynęło od śmierci pana, który był dobroczyńcą chłopów, a ci już zapomnieli o nim... Zaprawdę, niedługo trwa ludzka wdzięczność... - Cóżeś chciał, ażeby ludzie do końca wieków obsypywali sobie głowy popiołem? - spytał Menes. - Gdy krokodyl schwyta kobietę lub dziecko, czy myślisz, że zaraz przestają płynąć wody Nilu?... One toczą się bez względu na trupy, a nawet bez względu na spadek lub przybór rzeki. To samo z życiem ludu. Czy kończy się jedna dynastia, a zaczyna druga, czy państwem wstrząsają bunty i wojna albo czy kwitnie pomyślność, masy ludu muszą jeść, pić, spać, żenić się i pracować, jak drzewo rośnie bez względu na deszcz i posuchę. Pozwól więc im skakać, jeżeli mają zdrowe nogi, albo płakać i śpiewać, gdy piersi ich przepełnia uczucie. - Przyznaj jednak, że ich radość dziwnie wygląda obok tego, co sam mówiłeś o upadku państwa - wtrącił Pentuer. - Wcale nie dziwnie, gdyż właśnie oni są państwem, a ich życie życiem państwa. Ludzie zawsze smucą się lub cieszą i nie ma takiej godziny, gdzie by ktoś nie śmiał się lub nie wzdychał. Cały zaś bieg historii polega na tym, że - gdy więcej jest radości między ludźmi, mówimy: państwo kwitnie, a gdy częściej płyną łzy, nazywamy to upadkiem. Nie trzeba przywiązywać się do wyrazów, ale patrzeć na ludzi. W tej chacie jest radość; tutaj państwo kwitnie, zatem nie masz prawa wzdychać, że upada. Wolno ci tylko starać się, aby coraz więcej i więcej chat było zadowolonych. Gdy mędrcy powrócili z żebraniny do świątyni, Menes wprowadził Pentuera na szczyt pylonu. Pokazał mu wielką marmurową kulę, na której za pomocą złotych punktów sam oznaczył położenie kilkuset gwiazd, i - kazał mu przez połowę nocy śledzić księżyc na niebie. Pentuer chętnie podjął się pracy i dziś, pierwszy raz w życiu, sprawdził na własne oczy, że w ciągu kilku godzin sklepienie niebieskie jakby obróciło się ku zachodowi, ale księżyc przesunął się między gwiazdami ku wschodowi. Te tak proste zjawiska Pentuer doskonale znał, lecz tylko ze słyszenia. Więc gdy pierwszy raz własnymi oczyma zobaczył ruch nieba i cichą wędrówkę księżyca, doznał takiego wzruszenia, że upadł na twarz i zapłakał. Przed jego duszą odsłonił się nowy świat, którego piękność tym dokładniej oceniał, że już był wielkim mędrcem. Znowu upłynęło kilka dni, gdy zgłosił się do nich bogaty dzierżawca proponując, aby jako mędrcy wyznaczyli mu na gruncie i wykopali kanał. W zamian ofiarowywał im żywność na czas roboty tudzież kozę z koźlątkiem jako zapłatę. Ponieważ mleka brakowało w świątyni, Menes zgodził się i poszli obaj z Pentuerem do roboty. Zniwelowali grunt, wykreślili kierunek i kopali. Przy ciężkim zajęciu Pentuer ożywił się, a nawet gdy był sam z Menesem, rozmawiał. Tylko przy zetknięciu z ludźmi tracił humor; ich śmiechy i śpiewy zdawały się powiększać jego cierpienie. Menes nie chodził na noc do wsi, ale razem z Pentuerem sypiał w polu, skąd mogli widzieć kwitnące łany i przysłuchiwać się echom ludzkiej radości, nie przyjmując w niej udziału. Pewnego wieczora polne roboty przerwano wcześniej; do wsi bowiem przyszedł po prośbie ubogi kapłan z małym chłopcem. Chodzili od domu do domu błagając o jałmużnę. Chłopak wygrywał na flecie smutną melodię, a w przerwach jej kapłan śpiewał silnym głosem pieśń na poły świecką, na poły pobożną. Menes i Pentuer leżąc na pagórku przypatrywali się rozpłomienionemu niebu, na którego złotym tle mocno uwydatniały się czarne trójkąty piramid tudzież brunatne pnie i ciemnozielone bukiety drzew palmowych. Tymczasem kapłan wlókł się od chaty do chaty i wyśpiewywał swoją pieśń odpoczywając dłuższy czas po każdej zwrotce: - "Jak spokojnym jest ów sprawiedliwy książę! Piękne przeznaczenie spełniło się. Od czasów Re przemijają stare ciała, a na ich miejsce przychodzą młode. Każdego ranka wschodzi słońce i co wieczór kryje się na zachodzie. Mężczyźni płodzą, kobiety poczynają, każda pierś oddycha świeżym powiewem. Ale wszyscy, którzy urodzili się, wszyscy bez wyjątku, idą na miejsce, jakie człowiekowi przeznaczono." - I po co to?... - nagle odezwał się Pentuer. - Gdyby choć było prawdą, że życie w tym celu stworzono, aby wzrastała cześć bogów i cnota. Ale tak nie jest. Podstępny okrutnik, matka, która zostaje małżonką mordercy swego syna, kochanka, która w chwili pieszczot myśli o zdradzie, ci rosną w pomyślność i potęgę. A mądrzy usychają w bezczynności, a dzielni i szlachetni giną sami i pamięć ich. - "Spraw sobie wesoły dzień, o książę - śpiewał kapłan - gdyż niewiele ci ich darowano! Postaw maści i kadzideł dla nosa twego, a lotosowe wieńce dla członków, dla ciała siostry, która mieszkając w twym sercu siedzi przy tobie. Niech wam śpiewają i grają. Porzućcie troski i weselcie się, bo wnet zaświta dzień, w którym jedzie się do kraju, kędy panuje milczenie." - Maści dla nosa, wieńce lotosowe dla członków, a potem... milczenie!... - wtrącił Pentuer. - Zaprawdę, błazen udający rycerza ma więcej sensu aniżeli ten świat, w którym wszyscy coś udajemy, bez żadnego pożytku dla siebie. I żeby choć ten ziemski sen był jednym ciągiem wesołości?... Ale gdzie tam!... Komu głód nie skręca kiszek, tego serce zatruwa pożądanie lub niepokój. A jeżeli kiedy trafi się chwila ciszy, wówczas z jej głębin wynurza się myśl o kraju wiekuistego milczenia i szarpie ludzką duszę. - "Święć wesoły dzień, o Nefarhotep, mężu z czystymi rękoma! Ja wiem wszystko, co się stało przodkom twoim: ich mury rozpadły się, miast już nie ma, a oni sami są, jakby ich nie było nigdy. Nikt nie przychodzi stamtąd, kto by nam powiedział, jak się miewają, i serca nasze ucieszył. I tak będzie, dopóki sami nie zbliżycie się do miejsca, gdzie oni poszli." - Widziałeś ty kiedy spokojne morze?... - odezwał się Menes do Pentuera. - Prawda, jakie ono nudne, niby obraz snu, w którym się nic nie śni? Dopiero gdy wicher zaorze gładką powierzchnię, gdy jedna fala spada w otchłań, a druga podnosi się, gdy na powierzchni zagrają światła, a z głębi odezwą się groźne lub jękliwe głosy, wówczas morze robi się pięknym. Tak samo z rzeką. Dopóki płynie ciągle w jednym kierunku, wygląda martwo; lecz gdy skręca się na lewo i na prawo - nabiera wdzięku. I tak samo z górami: jednostajna wyniosłość jest nudna, ale nierówne szczyty i głębokie wąwozy są piękne... - "Połóż mirrę na głowę twoją, ustrój się w cienkie płótna i namaść się boskimi darami - śpiewał kapłan. - Ubierz się pięknie, jak możesz i nie pozwalaj upadać sercu twemu. Żyj dla rozkoszy, dopóki jesteś na ziemi, i nie zasmucaj serca, zanim przyjdzie dla ciebie dzień żalów." - Tak samo z życiem ludzkim - ciągnął Menes. - Rozkosze są niby fale i szczyty gór, cierpienia - niby głębie i wąwozy, i dopiero wszystkie one razem sprawiają, że życie jest piękne, gdyż rzeźbi się jak poszarpany łańcuch gór wschodnich, na które patrzymy z podziwem. - "Ale ten, którego serce już nie bije - śpiewał kapłan - nie słyszy żalów i nie smuci się cudzą żałobą. Więc z rozjaśnionym obliczem święć dni wesołe i pomnażaj ich liczbę..." - Słyszysz? - zapytał Pentuer wskazując w kierunku wsi. - Ten, którego serce już nie bije, nie tylko nie smuci się cudzą żałobą, ale nawet nie cieszy się własnym życiem, choćby było najpiękniej wy rzeźbione... Na cóż więc te rzeźbienia, za które płaci się bólem i krwawymi łzami?... Noc zapadała. Menes owinął się w opończę i odparł: - Ile razy zaczną cię napastować podobne myśli, idź do której z naszych świątyń i przypatrz się jej ścianom zatłoczonym obraza-mi ludzi, zwierząt, drzew, rzek, gwiazd - zupełnie jak ten świat, na którym żyjemy. Dla prostaka figury podobne nie mają żadnej wartości i może niejeden zapytywał: na co one?... Po co rzeźbią je z tak wielkim nakładem pracy?... Ale mędrzec ze czcią zbliża się do tych figur i ogarnąwszy je spojrzeniem czyta w nich historie dawnych czasów albo tajemnice mądrości. 2 V 1895, godz. 3 po południu Faraon III/Epilog